


Phasma's Special Training Camp

by LtShwa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armor, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Humiliation, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Orgy, Painful Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtShwa/pseuds/LtShwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great Captain Phasma is known for her harsh training and immense skills, and her dedication to her soldiers.</p><p>You are LZ-8142, a newly christened Stormtrooper, who has been enrolled in a special, classified training camp where the Captain herself works hands-on with her soldiers to make sure their skills are up to her intense standards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basic Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your first day of the training camp, you are subjected to very rigorous training at the hands of the captain herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Chapter Contains: Humiliation, Femdom, Dom/Sub, Orgy (sort of), Vaginal Fingering, Loss of Virginity, and Dirty Talk )
> 
> ( This Chapter is NSFW )

You are LZ-8142, and you have just graduated up from a trainee to being a Stormtrooper in the ranks of the First Order less than a month ago. So far things haven’t been much different from how they were in training, your comrades are nice, the other girls are accepting, and the food turned out to be nicer now than in training, While the work is harder now, you’ve found almost no truths in those scary stories the other kids used to tell in training, about the dangerous hazings, grueling work, and the disgusting slop that supposedly came with graduating up. There was an exception though.

There had been a lot of stories about the terrifying and intimidating Captain Phasma in training. They said she didn’t even know the meaning of the word ‘nice,’ that she worked all her soldiers to the bone and took no excuses for underperformance, she was said to have made a group of battle-hardened officers break down into tears after they stepped out of line, and apparently she follows every ordinance to the letter. They also say no one has ever seen her without her armor, not even the higher ups. From what you’ve seen, all of it was true.

Back in your training days, you’re bed had been right next to a poster of Captain Phasma. It was up on the wall at the foot of your bed, a photo of her in her standing tall glistening chrome armor, standing at the ready, rifle in hand and cape billowing behind her. Written across the top and bottom were the words “Train Your Hardest. Become One of Phasma’s Soldiers.” Every day you saw her intimidating, shining form as you woke up, and at night she would gaze down at you from behind her silver helmet in the muted light of the dormitory, as you touched yourself quietly and hoped no one would hear.

Up until now, your only personal interaction you’ve had with the captain, besides the speeches and drills she gave to everyone, was one time during combat training, when, while pacing through the crowd of trainees, she glanced at you and said, “LZ-8142, widen your stance and relax your shoulders.” You weren’t able to think straight for a week after that. The fact that she even knew of your existence filled your chest with butterflies.

 

* * *

 

On this morning though, as you line up for roll call, you get handed to you by your squad leader a summons order signed by Captain Phasma HERSELF. The order states that, in one week’s time, you are to report for a “Special Training Camp” that the captain will be holding, starting at 0600 hours and lasting for the next three days. You’re scared out of your mind.

This has to be some sort of punishment, Captain Phasma is known for her harsh and grueling training, you must have done something wrong and the captain decided you needed to be whipped into shape. This must be about the time that you thought you heard the girl in the bunk beside you move around but kept getting off anyways, or the time you and CZ-4168 kissed in the stall of the girls lavatory when your squad leader walked in and you were SURE she must of saw the extra pair of legs before she jumped into your lap...  
You barely make it out of roll call without passing out, you just hope that no one else saw your legs shaking. Once you get back to the dorms though, you realize that all the rest of the girls in your squad got the same orders too, and most of them don't seem nervous at all. Even CZ-4168, who was a trainee with you for a while and only has a month’s more experience, seems more excited than scared.

Either way, you can barely sleep thinking about what might happen, given the mix of anxiety, excitement and confusion. There is also the occasional, brief sexual fantasy that will often cross your mind when you think about Phasma punishing you a little too much...

When the day finally comes, you arrive at the training hall, wearing a set of light workout clothing, as specified in the order you received, which a pair of form fitting black shorts that went halfway down your thigh, a black sports bra, and an optional black short sleeved shirt worn on top. You quickly survey the crowd as you walk over to your place amongst soldiers all sitting on the floor, heading to your usual place in the front row of the group, and notice that all of the soldiers present are girls.

Looking around, you also see everyone acting much more casual than you would have expected during a training camp, girls were chatting, laughing and horsing around with each other, you even think you saw someone KISSING near the back row! Almost no one was wearing the optional shirt too, and many of the girls decided that the sports bra was optional as well (this wasn't an all too uncommon site in the dorms, but that doesn't stop you from blushing and trying not to stare). As you take your seat you see CZ-4168 a few rows back, who smiles and waves at you. You notice she has also gone for the sports bra optional look.

You barely have time to get your bearing before the doors shoot open, and she walks in.

 

* * *

 

Standing 6'7 in her shining chrome armor, Captain Phasma paces slowly into the room as the crowd suddenly falls completely silent. She carries a clipboard in one hand, and a stack of bound papers under her other arm. It feels like an eternity is passing by before she has taken her place at the front of the crowd. You feel you heart beat pounding in your chest, so loudly the girl next to you must be able to hear it, near the front like you are, she is only mere yards away. Phasma looks slowly over the crowd gathered before her, still completely silent. Her gaze passes over the row besides you, but stops when it reaches you. Her gaze seems to lock onto yours from behind the tinted glass of her helmet, and you experience what is both the most amazing and the most terrifying moment of your life. After a moment though, her gaze moves on.

Her powerful voice cuts through the silence suddenly and abruptly like a well-honed blade, and it takes all your self-control to stop yourself from jumping. "We will now begin the bimonthly Training Camp for the Advancement of Specialized Skills, in accordance with Ordinance 1143-C32, Supervised by myself, Captain Phasma, and authorized by First-Lieutenant Hartley," she says, her authoritative voice echoing throughout the hall. "As always, this camp will continue for the next three days. During this camp you will be staying in the barracks attached to this training hall, and will receive your meals in the private mess hall also on these premises.

"In accordance with Addendum 223-D12, regarding Confidential Special Techniques and Training, this training camp and the activities conducted within have been designated as Classified on a Need to Know only basis under my authority. You are not allowed to discuss any information or activities you witness or do from this point forward during this training camp," she says solemnly. "Any leak of information will result in severe disciplinary action. Do I make myself clear?"

You manage to get your composure back in time to respond with the resounding call of "Yes captain!" You can barely believe what you're hearing! You, a simple foot-soldier, who has barely just graduated this month, invited to a confidential training camp taught by THE Captain Phasma herself? The fact that she thought you were ready for this sort of advanced training, thought you were good enough, fills you with such intense excitement that your earlier anxiety is all but forgotten. Captain Phasma believes in you, and you are going to do your best not to let her down.

"Alright then. LB-1409, GL-3692, and YR-5213, and WL-2135, please come to the front" she says. Four muscular women stand up from the crowd, and walk up to Captain Phasma, standing at attention in a row. They all looked to be squad leaders, and most likely Phasma's favorites. You can't help but be a little jealous. Once all four of them are standing before her, Phasma unbinds the stack of papers she was carrying and hands each girl a quarter of them. "Please pass out these schedules to the other soldiers," she says.  
For a moment you think that you hear the girls respond "Yes mama," but quickly realize they must have said ma'am, and you simply misheard. While the girls begin to pass out the papers, you look more closely at Phasma, and realize there's something different about her armor.

While still the same chrome armor that is her distinctive look, Phasma appeared to be wearing a set of armor created with dexterity and range of motion as a priority in its design. Most noticeably, the armor was missing both shoulder guards, and the lower torso plating was much higher cut, removing the row of storage pods that normally lined its bottom, and revealing a lot more under-armor in her midriff, and in addition was split into two different front and back plates, instead of a singular wrap-around piece. Some of the other changes are less noticeable, like her forearm armor, which is cut much shorter to reveal more of her wrist, and only covering the outside of her arms. Her thigh armor plates also has a similar design, also being a lot shorter and revealing a lot more of the under-armor on her inner thighs. Lastly, her belt looks a little different as well, being a lot barer, without any areas to attach weapons onto it, or storage pods for ammo. You've never seen her wear this armor before, but it looks like the least amount of protection she would comfortably wear. You think this must mean you are going to be doing some sort of agility based training, if she went to all that effort.

When you actually get handed the schedule, you find that you can barely understand any of it! Even phrases you know what mean, don't make any sense to you; "Tongue Exercises?" "Advanced Grinding?" You suddenly start feeling very out of your league here, are you supposed to already know what all of these things are? You're not too sure if you're really cut out for this kind of advanced training just yet…

A shadow covers the handout in front of you, and your head shoots up, your eyes finding the polished silver of Captain Phasma towering over you. You freeze up, your mouth hung open, while you stare up at her, standing not even a foot away from you, staring down at you through the blackened glass of her helmet. You feel like you’re supposed to say something, but for the life of you, you can't think what.

She looks up from you, addressing the crowd. "Let's commence with warmups, find a partner and move one yard from any groups around you. Strip then wait for my go ahead," she says. She looks back down to where you are sitting. "You, LZ-8142, walk with me."

 

* * *

 

Your heart nearly skips a beat as you jump to your feet. You’re standing so close to her now, and she towers over you even when you stand. She turns and begins to walk, moving along the perimeter of the crowd as the girls moved about within, and you scurry to keep pace with her, walking to her side. She begins to speak, though she continues to stare straight ahead. "Have you ever engaged in sexual fraternization with a fellow soldier?" she asked bluntly.

You could feel your cheeks heat up as she spoke. "N-never, captain!" you blurt out quickly, barely give her time to finish her sentence. You cringe realizing that you almost cut her off.

She turns to look at you, not breaking her stride. Her helmet hides every aspect of the look the two of you were sharing but you feel she must be glaring at you. She turns back to look ahead once more before responding. "As you know, sexual activities not resulting in pregnancy, while frowned upon by the First Order, are not forbidden," she says. "Lying to a commanding officer, on the other hand..."

You shrink back, she is as intimidating to talk to as you have always imagined. "N-no! Really, I haven't!" you reply. "I mean, there was the time that CZ-4168 touched my chest while kissing once, but that was it I swear Captain! A-and I mean I've t-touched myself in my bunk but..." You realized you're just rambling now and cut yourself short, your cheeks burning bright red.

Captain Phasma slows to a stop, staring out into the group. You look toward the ground fumbling with your shaking hands, more embarrassed than you think you've ever been. Why did you have to get into specifics like that? This is Captain Phasma you are talking too, and you just had to go and told her about the time you got fondled in a bathroom stall? Why would you think she needed to know that?

A sigh drifts over from the Captain, and your head shoots up as she turns to face you. "I guess I'll I have to show you the basics then," she says, matter-of-factly. She turns once again to the crowd. "Begin," she call out loudly. Your eyes slide over to the crowd and grow wide when you see what is happening. You were so caught up in talking to the captain that you hadn't paid any mind to the crowd at all, or the instructions that she had given. Only now do you see what was happening, as all the girls gathered stand naked with their partners in neat rows and columns, each group of two kissing and fondling and touching each other all over their bodies. You look back at Phasma, mouth agape, trying to form your thought into words, but before you can, she turns back to face you.

 

* * *

 

"Undress," She says. It's an order. Your body is frozen though, what's going on? Captain Phasma can't seriously be telling you to undress, right? You're sure this has to be a misunderstanding, this couldn't really be happening, could it? "Soldier, I said undress," she repeats, her words deeper and harsher this time.

Her voice breaks you from the spell, and you jolt to life. You start pulling off your shirt as quickly as you can now, but it gets stuck on one of your arms. As you try desperately to pull it off, the shirt up over your head and twisted around your limbs, you feel the soft touch of a glove lay onto your arm, and you freeze instantly. You hear Phasma's voice drift through the fabric. "Calm down. Take your time soldier," she says. Her voice is calm, but not really soft. It is still an order after all.

You take a deep breath as the hand lifts up from your arm. You untangle the shirt from your body, and place it down on the floor. Next, your bra. Your heart pounds as you slip the sports bra up over your head and feel the cold air brush against your nipples. As you glance over at Phasma, you can see she is making no effort to hide the fact that she is staring right at your chest, even while looking from behind tinted glass. She makes a quick note on her clipboard. You pull off your shoes and socks one by one, trying not to fall while you do, and place them in a pile with your shirt and bra. Next, your shorts. You hesitate for a moment, glancing up at the captain, your fingers clutched either side of the stretchy material. She gives you a nod. You pull them down.

You clutch the thin fabric of your underwear. It's the only thing between you and the piercing gaze of Captain Phasma. You feel frozen once more, bent down, staring at the floor, all the fear and exhilaration running through your veins and locking you in place. Can you really do this? Suddenly you hear a soft sound, the rhythmic sound of a pen tapping against a clipboard. Tap. Tap. Tap. When the third tap reaches your ears it breaks you from the spell and you yank your underwear down to your ankles in one quick swoop. You notices a wet spot in the center of the undergarments, but you don't think you peed yourself...

"Turn around and stand at attention soldier," she says as you drop the underwear onto the pile on the floor. You turn quickly and stare straight ahead at the wall, wondering if this might be the end of it while a small piece of you, in the back of your mind, prays that it isn't.

You hear the sound of Phasma placing the clipboard onto the floor, then hear her take a few steps towards you. She must be right behind you now. You try to control your breathing. You hear the soft swish of fabric against skin as she pulls one glove off from her hand, and then the other. You hear the gentle clink of metal touching as she leans down slowly and places the gloves on the floor. She takes another step towards you, even though you didn't think she could even get closer at this point. If you focus you swear you can feel the heat coming from her body on your skin, even through her suit. Although maybe that's just in your head.

In one ear you can hear a finger reach into her helmet and the click of the switch to turn of the speaker in her helmet, and then the soft flicker of them dying away. You’re not sure, but just then you think you can hear the soft wet sound of a finger being licked as well.

You nearly stop breathing when you feel her arms come down over you. Her gloves are off, and you can see her hands, the first time you've ever seen her skin, in the sides of your vision as you stare straight ahead, still trying to keep at attention. Her fingers are long and thick, each nail cut down to length, she brushes her hands along your skin and down your body, and you cans help but let out an audible gasp as one hand lightly runs over one of your nipples. As she leans down you can see her helmeted head come to rest on your left shoulder in the side of your vision. She's so close that you the scent of her reaches your nose. She smells like iron and sweat and harsh deodorant. She's so close now that she don't need her speakers for you to hear her voice through her helmet, as it's pressed up against your ear now, and you can hear every word she says. "Breathe. Follow my hands with your eyes," she says, and you finally let out the breath that you didn't know you were holding in. She sounds just as authoritative and harsh as always, but it is so much different hearing it like this. It would send shivers up your spine if the way she was touching you wasn't doing that already. You can feel her armor pressed up against you know, her breastplate against your back, her helmet against your neck her arms against your stomach, the cold metal pressing right against your skin. You look down.

You see her hands resting are resting against the skin just above your vagina. They feel cold, but soft to the touch. Your crotch feels so warm right now you wonder if it would burn her were she to touch it... You feel a bead of something cold and wet run down your leg. "Let's begin," she says straightforwardly, not a trace of anything sultry in her voice.

 

* * *

 

"Firstly," she says calmly, "You are going to want to start by using one to two fingers to lightly massage the clitoris." Phasma slides down her left hand, two fingers outstretched, her finger slipping in between the lips of your pussy and starting to lightly brush against your clit. Waves of pleasure flow through your body, and you can't help but let out a few loud moans, you head moving back into onto the warm fabric of her shoulder and your eyes shutting close. You catch yourself quickly though. She has stopped dead, and has moved to look you in the face. You look over at her. At this distance you can see just almost see her eyes through the tinted glance, and the look she is giving you makes your stomach jump into your throat.

"Pay attention," she says. There is disdain in her voice. You nod quickly and look back down at what she is doing to you, biting your lip hard as she continues to rub you again after a moment. "You are going to want to rub in circles around the clitoris, not just up and down. The wider the circles, the more you will be teasing your partner, so keep that in mind," she continues. You do you best not to get caught up in how good the touch of her fingers feel.

"Now, many people have a clitoral hood that covers part or all of the clitoris," she says, as you feel a finger pull back softly at something on your clit. "By moving back the clitoral hood, you are often able to give your partner much more intense stimulation." You feel a sensation radiate through your body so intense your eyes roll back into your head for a moment. It takes all your willpower to stifle back a moan that you think might have been loud enough that the whole crowd would have heard it, and you have to clench your fists and bite hard on your lip to keep it back as Phasma rubs quickly at your exposed clit. You find it immensely difficult not to buck your hips into her fingers with all of your strength. "As you can see, this can be an extreme sensation, but should be used with some sparsity for maximum effect," she says calmly. You manage a shaky nod in agreement.

 

"Secondly, we will move on to penetration," Phasma says, as she moves her fingers down and rubs them slowly around the entrance of your vagina. "It is usually best to begin with clitoral stimulation first, to make sure the vagina is fully lubricated before insertion. In your case this seems to have worked quite well." You are dripping wet, and have been feeling things drip down your legs consistently and in high quantities. You can see a puddle forming on the floor... "Now, you are going to want to start off small, maybe one or two fingers," she says, and with this, Captain Phasma, Commander of the entire Stormtrooper forces of the First Order, pushes her fingers up into the soaking wet vagina of you, one of the lowest ranking soldiers in the entire Order, and begins to thrust in and out of your pussy. It take everything you have not to grab onto her and cry out in the loudest moans you can make and beg her to make you her bitch, but instead, you watch quietly, and try to remember everything she says, in case she quizzes you on it later.

You can feel her fingers slowly grope around inside you, sliding up against every side and wall. "It's going to be in a different place for everyone, but you are going to want to search for your partners 'G-spot', which usually takes the form of a bundle of nerves somewhere within the vaginal canal," she says. You twitch involuntarily as you feel her hit up against something inside you. "Ah, there we go," she says calmly as she starts thrusting up against that spot with her long, thick fingers. "You want to try and thrust up against and rub along this spot when you penetrate your partner." Your legs are almost jelly at this point, shaking softly with every thrust of her fingers. You find yourself panting now, your tongue practically hanging out of your mouth as Phasma fucks you, although you are still making sure to watch and pay attention attentively to the ways in which she's fucking your brains out.

 

"Now, since your still on your feet, let's move on to our last topic," she says, slowing down her thrusts, both to your relief and your disappointment. "Once you've mastered both clitoral stimulation and penetration, you're going to want to move on to combining both techniques together. There are multiple ways to do this, the first of these methods is to use the thumb of the hand you’re using to penetrate your partner with to stimulate the clitoris at the same time." Phasma moves her thumb up and rubs it against your clit, and the very moment she touches it, you orgasm for the countless time. By now, you don't have a single clue about how many orgasms you've had. All you know is that you had your first orgasm when Captain Phasma lightly touched your clit for the first time, and that since then, each orgasm has only gotten more intense.

"Now, the second technique for dual stimulation is to involve your other hand," she says, taking her thumb off your clit. You have to stifle a whimper when she does. "You want to use your other hand to stimulate the clitoris in time with your thrusts with this technique, timing the up and down motions along with the thrusting to keep the two activities simple and easy to do at once." Your hips start to buck involuntarily along with her hands, and no matter how hard you try you can't stop them. Luckily, Phasma either doesn't notice, or doesn't care.

"Now lastly, and note that this technique is the hardest to perform, you want to move the hand penetrating your partner and the hand rubbing their clitoris entirely separately. So, while you rub the clitoris in a circular motion with one hand, you thrust with a different timing with the other hand. This method is difficult to perfect but can have much more impressive results than the previous techniques," she says, as you experience what you can only describe as two orgasms on top of each other. You are just gushing now, your juices running down your legs and squirting out with every thrust of Phasma's hand. You can barely feel your legs at all at this point, but your hips manage to buck wildly at her, as if controlled by something else entirely. You can barely pay attention at all by now, but you force yourself with everything you can to keep watching Phasma fuck you, and to be a good girl for her a no matter what.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, that will be all," she says suddenly, pulling her hand out from inside you and peeling your sweaty skin from her shining armor, and taking a step back away from you, leaving you standing alone, shaking and panting, still staring intently at your now empty pussy. "At ease soldier," she says, after turning on her helmet microphone once again. As the captain says those words, you collapse instantly down into your own juices.

The puddle has gotten huge by now, soaking all your clothes, which were piled up way to close, and now coating most of your body as you lay panting on the floor, the side of your head half covered in it, and a bit of it dribbles into your mouth. It tastes like salt and iron. It reminds you of how Phasma smelled, and that alone makes you want to lick it all up, if that would make the Captain happy. Phasma walks around you, bending down at the edge of the puddle. She reaches out, and wipes her hands, both covered in your juices, on one of your breasts, that was one of the last places on your body that wasn't soaked. That alone makes you orgasm once more, sending shivers down your body and making a quiet moan slip out from between your lips.

"You did passably for your first time," she says bluntly once she has finished drying her hands. "You need to work on your impulse control, but it seems like you managed to pay attention and you stayed on your feet for the duration. I'm uncertain how much you've retained at this point though, so be ready for a test on what you've learned once you've recovered." You see her pick up her gloves and put them on, then motions for two girls to come get you up. Almost just as she leaves your side she starts talking to the rest of the group. "Alright everyone, know that we've had a light warm-up, let's move on to some exercises," you hear her say.

The two girls jog over quickly, both naked themselves. "You did great!" one of them says. "I can't remember the last girl who’s lasted for two minutes with Phasma her first time, and especially not any who were still afterwards too!"

The two of them are getting practically soaked just from helping you up. They have to carry you with your arms draped over their shoulders, as you've lost all the feeling in your legs by now. The other girl runs a finger up your side, swiping up some of the goo with it and sticking in in her mouth, then pulling it out with a pop. "You don't taste half bad either!" she says with a little laugh. You feel her give you a soft kiss on your cheek, and as she pulls away she whispers in your ear, "You're one of Phasma's girls now."


	2. Sleep [In Progress]

You end up resting for most of the rest of the day. It’s still hard to walk, so once you’ve made you’re way the barracks you laid yourself down on your assigned bunk, you decided you wouldn’t be getting up for a while.

KN-2313 tells you she will be back with your things, since you left all your stuff back in the training hall. She comes back soon, holding your bag and glancing around the room as she enters. She tells you that she put your clothes from today in the laundry to be washed, which was probably a good idea, although that means you’ll have to wait till tomorrow till you have anything to wear. You guess at this point a little more nudity won’t hurt. Before leaving, you see KN-2313 dig something out of your bag, moving in closer to you.

“Here,” she says, handing something to you. It seems to be some sort of small container, white and circular. You twist open the top, revealing it to be a tub of some sort of clear ointment. You look up at her, confused. “It’ll help with the soreness.”

You turn the tub around in your hands. On one side is a bunch of large words and information written in smallish lettering, while on the other is the words ‘PROPERTY OF MEDBAY, DO NOT REMOVE’ written in big block letters. “You just rub some of it on that whole area,” she says. “It’ll sting for a little while, but it should help you heal up faster.”

She goes over a few more guidelines before she turns to go. She waves goodbye to you as she turns to leave.

She wasn’t kidding about it stinging.

 

* * *

 

You wrap yourself up in the blankets and nestle into the cool pillow, and slowly drift off to sleep in the warm silence of the empty room.

Your eyes flutter open hours later, when you feel a pillow thwap into the side of your head.

You sit up groggily, rubbing your eyes, and are immediately greeted by the sight of a pair of breasts, as a girl leans over you to pick up the launched pillow with a quick “Sorry!”

The scene you have awoken to is a far sight different than the empty, orderly room where you had fallen asleep. Instead of the assigned sleeping arrangements that you were used to, where each bed was separated with exactly 2.5 feet of clearance to either side and with 4 feet of clearance between each row, here all the beds had been pushed up against each other, turning the once well-regulated environment into an unbroken sea of mattresses, with you right in the middle of it.

Even aside from the beds, the room is chaotic. Girls are all over the place, casually fraternizing without a care. There are girls cuddling and kissing and wresting and playing card games all around you. You can see an intense pillow-fight raging beside you, which you had just briefly became a part of, where two groups of girls are flinging their pillows at one another forth across the canopy of beds. In one far corner of the beds, you even see a small group of girls who all grinding against each other. You had never seen anything like this before in your life, normally you would get written up for so much as whispering to someone after lights out. You couldn’t even imagine the sort of trouble you would all be in if someone found out what was going on here. Was this really something that _Captain Phasma_ was running?

Your contemplation is cut short as you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist from behind. You look back to see the face of CZ-4168, whose looking at you with a big grin on her face. “Hi there 42,” she says cheerily.


End file.
